


Stars Can't Shine Without Darkness

by KING0FNEWY0RK



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Kind of a fix it fic, Other, and then called it a day, but i basically just made the tardis scene longer, im proud of it, issa bit angsty if you squint, its cute though, like real hard, thasmin get a hug, they reunite its kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KING0FNEWY0RK/pseuds/KING0FNEWY0RK
Summary: bit of a fix it fic for the end of ROTD so we get a thasmin hug and we still hear about ryan and his bike :')
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 33





	Stars Can't Shine Without Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! absolutely shockin how quickly i managed to write this compared to my usual fic procrastination

“Send my love to Gwen! OK, bye!” The Doctor says, the line going quiet as she flips switches and taps away at the buttons, she almost glides around the console as she prepares her ship for flight. “Right fam, i thought we could _try_ the meringue galaxy- it’s not a place, it’s a restaurant! Where every course is meringue. And the furniture. PLUS the waiters!” She continues pressing buttons, eventually coming to a standstill, eyes wide in anticipation for the upcoming reactions.

“Love it!” Graham says, a smile shot between Yaz and The Doctor. It felt different this time, as The Doctor reaches her hand up ready to pull the lever. 

“All set?”

“Ready.” _Graham, check! The Doctor thinks._

“Yep.” _Yaz, check! 2 down, one to go!_

The ship goes silent as their eyes fall on Ryan. 

“Nah.” He shuffles his hands in his pockets. “I think I’m gonna stay here.” He risks a glance upwards.

“Yeah?” She prompts him to continue.

“Yeah. Me mates need me. And I know this sounds stupid, but… I feel like _my_ planet needs me. You’ve got to fight for it, right? Look, Doctor, before… before I met you, I didn’t know what I wanted to do with me life. And… and now… and now, I know.”

The four of them exchange glances, eyes filled with sorrow as they beg each other to say the first word. The Doctor had seen it coming, so she nods her head in acceptance. 

“Ten months. I made it back too late. Missed my time with you.” By the time she’s finished, she’s standing only a short two feet away from him, each sharing a sentimental smile. 

“So, are we hugging, or…?” Asks Ryan, instantly finding himself enveloped in a tight hug. The Doctor closes her eyes, willing back the tears that she knows will be falling soon. They pull apart with a pat on the back, The Doctor turning to face Yaz and Graham. 

“What about you two? Are you going to…?” She starts.

“Stay? Yeah, definitely.” Yaz interrupts, mind already set like concrete, laughing under her breath at the _“yes!”_ she receives in response. “I’m not ready to let you go yet.” she admits. “That’s alright, isn’t it?” She turns to Ryan. 

Ryan shrugs, “you’ve said it now, so… of course it’s alright. She needs you.” 

“Yes for Yaz!” The Doctor repeats, fists clenched in victory. 

“Hey! You’re getting over me leaving quick enough.” Ryan is quick to alert her. 

“Two hearts. One happy… one sad” 

“Make sure she doesn’t get in any trouble.”

“It’s gonna be difficult.” Yaz says, delighting in Ryan’s resultant laughter.

“I’m holding you personally responsible for the planet while I’m away.” 

“Yeah. Deal.” 

“Graham?” The Doctor prompts. He’s been quiet for a while. Graham looks towards Ryan, a silent question in the air. 

“Look, it’s alright, you know. I’m all grown up now, so… you can go with them.” Ryan says, feeling the apprehension coming from his Granddad. 

“Yeah, well, you know, there’s lots to explore, so much more to see. You know… but, um, I don't want to miss out on you, and being here without you ain't going to be… the same. You know I’ll always be looking around, then, to say stuff to you, you know? You see, Ryan, you’re my family. And I remember, Doc, what you said, you know, that we… we wouldn’t come back the same people. And you’re right. Just not in the way I thought. I’m ready. I want to… I want to be at home with my grandson.”

Groaning, Ryan rocks slightly on his ankles. 

“What?” Graham asks.

“I just thought I’d have the place to myself, you know.”

“No such luck.” Comes the reply, broken by laughter. 

Yaz wipes a stray tear from her eye, the idea that “The Fam” had reached the end getting to her a bit more than she cared to admit. 

“Yaz.” Graham pulls her into a hug, “I’m sure I’ll see you soon, eh? Keep doing humanity proud.”

“I’m going to miss you.” 

“Doc,” Graham says, pulling her into a warm embrace, “Thank you so much.” He pulls away. Right… well, come on, son.” He and Ryan turn away, heading towards the stairs to leave the ship.

The Doctor pats Graham on the back, turning them round into a group hug. Their arms wrap around each other and their heads meet against each other, breathing in their final moments on board the TARDIS. 

“Bye, fam.” The Doctor says, closing her eyes as tears approach at the words.

“Yeah.” Graham acknowledges before the group pull apart. 

“Right…” Graham repeats, as they turn away to exit once more. 

“Wait!” The Doctor gasps, running to the console and desperately rummaging through a box on the top, pulling out two envelopes and dashing back to the departing pair. “Take these. Might come in handy!” She says, handing each of them an envelope.

“Oh. Ta.” Graham says as they pocket the envelopes, deep breaths falling into the space they will soon leave. “Oh! And, Doc, I was wrong. We do get aliens in Sheffield.” The group let out a small laugh as the pair make their way out of the doors. 

Yaz and The Doctor stand side by side at the console, eyes trained on the door through a thin layer of liquid threatening to leak down their cheeks, they stand in silence, the only noise to break their trance being the steady _thud_ as the TARDIS door closes. 

“I could always use the TARDIS to go back, arrive an hour after you guys,” The Doctor starts, shaking her head in disbelief. It had finally sunk in that their team of four had _halved_ in just a few short moments. Just like that. “Change the timeline. Then we’d have more time together.”

Yaz can see her hands twisting in the sleeves of her coat, restless fingers willing themselves to just _do something. Do something. NOW, Doctor._ Yaz can almost hear the cogs turning in the alien’s brain over the shaking breaths falling from her mouth as she tries to figure out a solution, figure out a way to make things right again. 

So, before she can talk herself out of it, Yaz steps closer. Inching her hand towards The Doctor’s own and tracing her index finger over trembling knuckles as she comes to stand next to her.

“It’s okay to be sad…” She trails off slightly, a wave of relief washing over her at the unexpected steadiness of her own voice. Her fingers have laced in between The Doctor’s by now, and she gives her hand a light tug, prompting her to turn towards her. 

Yaz wraps her free arm round The Doctor’s shoulder, pulling her in for a hug and feeling the other woman relax, defeated in her hold. Their hands separating as The Doctor returns the embrace, Yaz’s other hand coming to rest with the one already stroking over her back. “I think we all are. On the inside.” She finishes, voice wavering a bit as she feels The Doctor tighten her grip.

  
  


\-----------

**Three months later.**

“Ryan has something he wants to show you. Before we go.” Yaz says, taking her coat off as she nudges the TARDIS door shut behind her. 

The agreement had been pretty simple, when Ryan and Graham left they put down a few ground rules, obviously they kept in touch, and Graham’s sofa was always there should The Doctor find herself stranded. But for the most part, the O’Brien/Sinclair flat stayed just that. No more aliens, no more broken chairs. 

Yaz returned home frequently to see her family, and would catch up with the boys whilst she was there. Since their farewell earlier that year, The Doctor hadn’t seen the boys in person, only heard of their adventures through Yaz’s updates over a cup of tea (she thinks it’s tea) and some custard creams.

“Really? Where? When?” The Doctor is already at the consolee, hands itching to press some buttons. 

“Today. Now. Don’t worry about flying the TARDIS just yet, we’re going with them.” 

“Oh, okay. Love a good walk, I do. Or are we getting the bus? IS GRAHAM DRIVING THE BUS?” 

“Woah, woah, slow down, we’re getting the train.”

And so here they are, 2 hours later atop a windy hill in Sheffield, coats zipped up, gloves and hats on, The Doctor had been mumbling the whole walk up there about how good it was to have _the fam_ back together again, and how she “used to have a scarf that would’ve been _perfect_ for this weather. And probably long enough for all four of them, definitely too long for just one person.”

“So, this is the infamous hill that brought us all together all those years ago.” Ryan states, arms held out wide in full display mode. “I came up here with Graham, and my Nan that day. I were learning to ride my bike.” He goes on, explaining how he’s been learning still since he left the TARDIS, they’ve set goals when it comes to distance, or learning to stop if he gets wobbly. “So uh, yeah. I wanted to bring you guys up here today because I knew you’d be proud of how far I’ve come this year. I’ve still got some way to go, but I’m happy with how I’m doing so I just wanted to show you before you left and stuff.”

“Right then, show us what you’ve got.” Graham says as Ryan steadies himself on the bike seat, counting down from three as they share the initial push from stationary. 

The three of them watch, shouting their encouragement as he shakily pushes the pedals, riding along the path of flat grass before he starts to wobble, putting his feet down on the floor to stop a fall. He turns to look over his shoulder, Graham holding his hands in a thumbs up, The Doctor is clapping and Yaz has her hands above her head cheering his name as they start walking towards him. He puts his bike on the ground, walking towards them and meeting them halfway, Graham giving him a pat on the back as they all congratulate him.

“That were amazing, honestly son.” Graham says, the group sharing identical smiles that meet their eyes.

“Ryan Sinclair, best in the business as always.” The Doctor grins, pulling him into a side hug and giving his arm a squeeze. 

Yaz and Graham follow suit, arms wrapping round each other, The Doctor starting another ramble about how much she love _her fam._

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed it um thank u love u all ,, we will ignore my other wips that sit untouched on my profile and take a moment to celebrate this !! my twitter is now @cadogans_spark


End file.
